There Was a Noble, and Then There Was a Boy
by Cimh
Summary: A rebellious noble, a simplehearted boy, and a Christmas ball. Who knows what can happen! R&R! I'm in the process of redoing this, but you can still read if you like ...
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! My very first fanfic that is completely my own ... Except I'm not exactly sure where it's going to go. That is where you readers come into play. SOOO ... R&R please:)**

* * *

Andrea Norma sat in her bedroom. However, instead of falling asleep, she was watching the snow swirling outside her window. The full moon reflected in her amber eyes as she thought about how unjust her life was. In her opinion, she had been to quite enough balls, thank you very much, and had no desire to go to another one this weekend. It was alright that her parents were invited to all these balls that invited you to bring your children, but couldn't the children opt to stay home? She remembered her Father's words as if he had just uttered them. 

"For you to stay home would be refusing the generous hospitality of our host. Now, go help Genevieve pick a gown for you to wear."

With a sigh, Andrea swept her wavy brown hair together, braided it, and climbed into bed. Staying up all night contemplating her predicament would do her no good at all. She would have to think about it more in the morning.

* * *

Andrea woke the next morning to the sound of Genevieve pouring water into the washbasin. 

"Morning!"

_For the love of all things pastry, how can she sound so cheerful so early?_ thought Andrea as she climbed out of bed and groped for her bathrobe and slippers.

"Morning," came her mumbled reply.

"Now now, you really must wake up quickly. You've got quite the day. Don't you remember? You're going to the Maldonado's Christmas ball tonight, and you have yet to go to the market with Helen and Andrew to find a gift for their children." Genevieve was just talking to keep her mind going, Andrea knew, but it was slightly irritating all the same.

"I have a question for you, Genevieve. Why should I go if I don't want to? Besides the fact that it would be 'refusing the generous hospitality of our host'? It seems more rude to go and not want to be there than to simply stay home."

Genevieve thought about this for a few seconds before responding.

"You know how much your parents value their reputation. By leaving you behind, people may think that you have been having troubles and are not fit to go into public. They would rather you go and put up a good face, as you know you must, than have you stay home and place a smudge on their reputation."

Andrea thought about this as she walked into her closet to select a house dress to wear downstairs to breakfast. Finally, she came up with another argument.

"Yes, I understand that they value _their_ reputation, but what if they just said that I chose to stay home? Then the blame would be placed on me and, quite frankly, I don't really care. I'll do what I like, and if somebody has a problem with it, they can tell me." Andrea was sure that this argument was solid, but Genevieve had a reply for her almost immediately.

"What you don't understand, Andrea, is that you, being the age that you are, are not yet old enough to make decisions like this. Besides, if you skip too many balls, people with simply think of you as an ungracious young lady who thinks more of herself than of others. Now, enough of this talk! I'm going to leave, and woe betide you if I have to come back in here to hurry you along!

With a soft _Woosh!_, the door was closed and Andrea was left to her thoughts. _Why oh why does Genevieve have to make so much sense?_ she thought as she pulled off her nightgown and reached for the striped purple dress that she had chosen. Slipping it over her head, she stepped into her shoes and, after a few quick strokes of her hairbrush, walked out into the hall and walked gracefully down the steps for breakfast.

* * *

**Now, all you have to do is click that purple-ish little button down there and ... You'll get a slice of cheesecake!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the ridiculous delay … So much had been going on! And then there's writers block … But, here it is … I apologize to everyone:-**

**Anyways, it's finally here! Woohoo!!!**

**Thank you to all my precious reviewers … --hands out slices of cheesecake--**

**Dark Knightress: No, there probably won't be a hobo. If you come up with an idea to put one in let me know, and I'll consider it!**

**InChrist-Billios: Thanks for the review! No specific plans for Genevieve, but ideas are welcome!**

** Celestial Starlight: Thanks for the review and the encouragement!**

**Lobuck:Thanks! It was just an idea, I didn't think it would take so well with the few reviewers I hoped to get ... Hope you like what you see next! xD  
**

**Oh, and one more thing ... Billios was kind enough to remind me that she was the one who came up with the pastry sayings. I used one last chapter (For the love of all things pastry) and will probably be using more at random moments. But, she wanted credit, and they are hers, so I was happy to comply. --glances in Billi's direction-- Happy now?**

"Alright, looks like everybody's ready. Just remember – This is one of our biggest balls of the year!"

Lord Jeffery Maldonado was giving out last minute instructions to the servants who were chosen for the ball tonight. He, Luke Mahoy, was one of those servants. He hoped he would be in the kitchens, but there was no telling what would happen after he finished his coachman duties.

"It is your job to make the guests comfortable, and if they aren't to figure out why and see if you can fix it. Now, seeing as you have had a lot of responsibilities this past week and will have a lot tonight as well, you will each be given breaks. They will be staggered, so that only one or two of you is on break at one time, but they will be semi-frequent. Any questions? No? Well, I think that's the first guest. Places everyone! Someone will come and find you when it is time for you to have a break."

On that final note, Lord Jeffery exited the foyer and the servants scattered, some down the the kitchens to help the cooks with refreshments, some to the ballroom to give it a final once-over, and the rest of them to the front doors, himself included, to open doors and assist the ladies in exiting the carriage.

Upon exiting the manor, Luke saw that someone else had already opened the door of the first carriage and was helping a Lady to exit, who seemed to be followed by a Lord and no children. Stepping out of the doorway to make room, he spotted another carriage coming and made his way for the front walk where it looked to be stopping.

"Welcome to Maldonado Manor. May I give you a hand, milady?" Luke held out his hand to the noble, who took it carefully as she stepped out of the carriage. The lady was followed by a lord, who helped his three children down after exiting himself.

"Allow me to show you to the door," Luke said, turning to walk down the steps. He was slightly preoccupied, though. The young lady in the purple gown had caught his eye. He would have to figure out who it was . He doubted that they would ever talk, because she seemed to have a certain disregard for servants. Most nobles just saw them as tools, but this noble seemed to be truly repulsed by them, having them as tools, property of the lesser value. He could simply sense it in her aura. That, and the fact that she stepped away from him once out of the carriage. Ah well, maybe if he dressed as a noble he could talk to her ...

Opening the doors, he made a small bow and ushered the family inside, where he turned them over to another footman who would show them to the ballroom and take their coats. Still thinking about the mystery noble, Luke returned to greet the next carriage that came his way.

Luke was just helping the last guests in about a half an hour later, the butler came to tell him that he could take a break after his next coach. Thanking him, Luke put the finishing touches on the plans that he had been developing to talk to that beautiful noble. He would go to his quarters and pull on his spare suit, then discreetly enter the ballroom and find the noble. All of which would take five to seven minutes. The perfect plan.

"Welcome to Maldonado Manor. May I help you out of the carriage?"

Luke extended his hand, which was taken by a graying noble who, despite her looks, was quite steady on her feet and put hardly any support on his hand as she stepped down. She was followed by her husband, who looked just as healthy as she did, and then she placed her hand on his arm and he led them to the door.

As Luke jogged back to his quarters, he thought about what he was going to say to the noble once he found her.

_Hello. May I have this dance?_

No, too abrupt.

_My Name is Luke Mahoy. May I trouble you with this dance?_

No, too awkward sounding.

_Hello Milady. My name is Luke Mahoy. May I have this dance?_

Perfect. Now he just had to find her …

By the time Luke was done planning, he had finished getting changed and was on his way to the ballroom. Seeing the doors ahead, he sped up and was almost running by the time he reached them. Stopping a moment to compose himself, he opened the doors and stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, alright, I know it's been absolute EONS, but, a chapter ... It would have been longer, but this is what I had written and I figured I'd throw it out there so you all wouldn't think I had abandoned the story ...**

"Come_on,_ Andrea, let's go!"

After breakfast, Andrea had gone back to her room to get dressed and now was being rushed along by her little brother, Andrew, to go to the market to find a gift to bring to the ball tonight. Personally, she would rather watch over her younger siblings than go to yet _another_ ball. But her parents required it of her, so she was going to make sure Andrew and Helen, her younger sister, picked out something decent to give to the Maldonado girls.

"Andrea, you can't possibly have that much to do."

Great. Now Helen had joined Andrew. She couldn't stall for much longer.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Andrea called as she picked up her rose handbag to match her dress, threw a coat around her shoulders, and left her room. Turning right, she walked down the steps and joined Andrew and Helen in the foyer.

"Let's get this doll. Don't they have younger girls?"

Andrea was desperate to get back home. For one thing, the ball started in two hours. It wasn't so hard for the younger children to get ready quickly, but she was out of that league now. It took a looong time for Genevieve to help her get ready. Unfortunately, Helen and Andrew were being picky.

"No, no, no. They have _older_ girls, Andrea. Plus, if we got a doll, we'd have to find one for each girl, and we don't have enough time for that."

"I know, I know!" Andrew could hardly contain his excitement. He was pointing at the window of the nearest store. Helen and Andrea turned around and looked. Inside the window, there were sampler sets of all different varieties. It was a commonly known fact that the Maldonado girls loved to embroider. With a sigh of relief, the children walked into the store and selected three sampler sets for the girls, then loaded themselves back into the carriage that would bring them back to Norma Manor.

Once inside the carriage, Andrea leaned against the wall. She might as well start thinking about which gown she was going to wear. Together, she and Genevieve had narrowed it down to five dresses. Did she want to look elegant or cute? Simple, or a bit more extravagant? Choices, choices, and she was expected to make them! With a sigh, Andrea exited the carriage when it reached their house and made her way up to her room to begin getting ready for the ball.

"You are back! I was getting a bit worried that you wouldn't get back in time to get ready. Come come! You still have to choose your gown, and then you have to choose your handbag, along with your hairstyle."

Andrea groaned. "Why must I make all these choices? Can't some of them be made _for_ me? I mean, heavens to marmalade, I don't even want to _go_ to this ball!"

"As Lord Jonathan and Lady Lindsay have already explained to you, skipping out on balls is discourteous and refusing your host's hospitality can be quite offending. Unless you have a real reason not to go, it is all in good manners to go. Now, go to the closet. We still have to pick a gown."

Andrea knew there was no arguing once Genevieve got that tone in her voice. With a sigh of resignation, she walked into the closet to survey the dresses that were laid out. Her mother had apparently removed the sparkly pink dress, probably thinking that it looked too immature, which left a shimmery green one, an elegant purple one, a blue one with silver stars spangled all over it, and and a simple gold one. Andrea was inclined to pick the purple gown simply because her favorite color was purple, but she knew she had to look at it thinking more about how things they would look on her than what was her favorite color.

"Well, I think that the green accents your eyes, but the purple one works well with your complexion. The gold one makes you look a bit pale, and the blue one ... Well, the blue one would look nice, but the purple one would look better." Genevieve had apparently been thinking about this the entire time she had been gone. Or at least, a good portion of it ...

"Alright then, let's go with the purple one. I like it best anyway, and I haven't worn it for a while."

After getting dressed in the selected ball gown, Andrea and Genevieve made their way over to Andrea's vanity table to talk about hairstyles.

"Now, no fussing here Andrea, because we have to be ready to go in 45 minutes, and who knows how long it will take me to do your hair and face, you change your mind so often."

"Alright, I was going to tell you to do whatever you thought would be best, but something with braids."

Genevieve put her finger on her lip, thinking hard. _Anything I like, but something with braids ... A little odd, but manageable._

Picking up her hairbrush and a wet comb, Genevieve got to work.

"You look wonderful darling!"

Andrea had just entered the foyer after having her hair and face done, selecting a handbag and coat, and transferring the contents of her rose handbag to the purple one she had selected. The standard gathering place whenever the whole family went somewhere was the foyer, and Andrea was the next-to-last one there. Lady Lindsay had yet to arrive. While they were waiting, they were examining each other's choice of clothing. Lord Jonathan had selected a dark green tux, accented by a gold watch on a chain. James and Helen were in somewhat matching outfits of a blue that was almost purple.

"We've got to leave in ten minutes. What _can_ be holding her up so long?" Jonathan asked, looking at his watch.

"I'll go help Martha get her ready," Genevieve replied, leaving the room.

Five minutes later, Lady Lindsay came hurrying into the foyer, apologizing for holding everyone up.

"Fine, fine, we're not going to be late. Close call, though, maybe next time start a bit sooner, will you?" Lord Jonathan replied. "Now come on everyone, let's get loaded into the carriage."

Another five minutes, and they were all sitting comfortably into the carriage on their way to Maldonado Manor.

"Now remember, Andrew, don't take too many refreshments, and please do try to get along with the other little children. I do not want a repeat of what happened at Charleston Manor. Helen, try not to spill the punch on your dress as you did at the Moore's ball, and play nicely, please. Andrea, try to look cheerful. I know you don't particularly want to be here, but who knows, maybe you'll pick up an admirer or two, and goodness knows it's about time. I'm proud of my fourteen-year-old, so don't let me down."

By the time Lady Lindsay had finished her last-minute instructions they were pulling up the drive. As a coachman stepped up to open the door, Lady Lindsay gave one final hissed instruction.

"And_please_ don't leave your coats laying around!"

The three children rolled their eyes and Lord Jonathan chuckled.

"Welcome to Maldonado Manor. May I give you hand milady?"

The coachman held out his hand to Lady Lindsay, who gracefully took it and exited the carriage, followed by Lord Jonathan and then Andrea, assisted by her father, and then, last but not least, Helen and Andrew, both of which were lifted carefully down by Lord Jonathan.

"Allow me to show you to the door," said the coachman, turning to walk up the steps.

The Normas followed the coachman to the manor doors, gazing around at the beautiful scenery. They reached the doors, where the young man opened the door and bowed them inside, where they met another young lad who took their coats and showed them to the ballroom.

_All in all, better than some balls so far,_ thought Andrea as they fallowed the youngster to the ballroom. _But, after all, it's only just started. I can't _really_ tell yet. I suppose I'll just keep an eye out for handsome young boys and see if they'll dance._

"Lord Jonathan! My, my, you are looking well. And Lady Angelina, you are looking fine indeed. Wherever did you get that gown? I must know! But talk can wait, talk can wait. Who are these fine young children? They certainly can't be my little Helen and Andrew, could it? You have both grown so much! And who can this charming young lady be? Andrea, is that you? Why, I hardly recognize you, you've grown so much!"

Helen and Andrew had begun to fidget while Lady Jennifer was exclaiming over them, and Andrea had been eyeing a handsome lad who had just entered the ballroom. Excusing herself, Andrea made her way to stand near the boy, hoping to start a conversation, and perhaps even to dance. Maybe coming to this ball wasn't such a bad idea after all ...

**Now for my excellent reviews who have hopefully stayed with me through my period of invisibility ...**

**Dark Knightress: I'm glad somebody thinks this story is an easy write ... ) My magic seems to be hiding somewhere ...**

**InChrist-Billios: Glad you like Luke! I can see he's going to be popular ...**

**Lobuck: Yes, I like Luke too ) Thanks for the suggestions! I'll keep them in mind when I find my magic ... )**

**Celestial Seraphim: Hey, what else is he gonna do on his breaks? Andrea was the first noble teen he'd seen, and she's gorgeous, who cares what she acts like! lol**

**For reviewers this time ... --ponders-- ... a big bowl of your favorite ice cream!**


End file.
